loldndfandomcom-20200215-history
Valoran
Valoran is the central continent of Runeterra and is home to most of its sentient life. Valoran is now dominated by the Institute of War, the home of the League. It sits near the center of the continent, between the two most powerful city-states: Demacia and Noxus. To the northeast lies Piltover, Zaun and the Frel’jord. To the south lies Bandle City. The continent is divided north and south by the Great Barrier, a dominating mountain range that runs from coast to coast. Much of the lands south of the Great Barrier are unexplored and considered extremely dangerous. They were deeply affected by the disruptions of the Rune Wars, and much of what was once known is now unreliable at best. Notable Locations *'Bandle City, home city of Yordles' *'Zaun, a city of unchecked scientific and magical research' *'Piltover, the city of progress' *'Demacia, a city-state dedicated to the ideals of justice and order' *'Noxus, a city-state dedicated to the ideals of power and ambition' *'The Frel’jord, the frozen north, home to various tribes and recently recognized as a political body' *'Urtistan, a once great city located south of the great barrier' *'The Shurima desert, a vast expanse of sand and blistering heat just south of the Great Barrier' *'The Plague Jungles, found in the southern extremity of Valoran, almost totally unexplored' *'Bubbling Bog, found in north western Valoran on the Serpentine River, almost totally unexplored' *'Howling Marsh is a small region between Ironspike Mountains and source of Serpentine River. It is also near The Institute of War. Ruled by Karthus, filled with undead' *'The Institute of War, seat of the League of Legends - located in central Valoran' *'Ironspike Mountains, in northeastern Valoran, seperating Piltover and Zaun from the rest of the continent' *'Kaladoun, northwestern region of Valoran near the mouth of the Serpentine River. Not much known.' *'Kalamanda, a village located just north of Mogron Pass in the Great Barrier, which was rendered uninhabitiable by the conflicts surrounding the creation of the Crystal Scar. The Brackern were discovered near here, of which Skarner is the only living member known.' *'Marshes of Kaladoun, little is known' *'Serpentine River, located in northwestern Valoran, this is where the original Baron Nashor once ruled. The river runs through Summoner’s Rift, largely underground.' *'The Great Barrier, a massive mountain range that seperates northern and southern Valoran into roughly equal halves.' *'Mount Targon, the tallest mountain in Valoran, home of the Solari and the Rakkor' *'Fyrone Flats, just south of the Barrier. Little is known.' *'Icathia, a city held to by mystical by most, is closely associated with the Void. Supposedly it once existed south of the Barrier near the eastern coast of Valoran' *'Kumungu, a vast jungle in southern Valoran. The southern extremity of Kumungu is known as the Plague Jungle' *'Tempest Flats, located in Southern Valoran. Little is known.' *'Voodoo Lands, a colony of Noxian outcasts south of the Barrier' *'Bilgewater, the pirate city located on Blue Flame Island to the east of Valoran' *'Ionia, a peaceful island nation located north of Valoran. Home to the organziations that produced Lee Sin, Shen, Irelia, and others.' *'Shadow Isles, a mysterious land of undeath far to the northwest of Valoran' *'Lokfar, an uncharted continent beyond Valoran. Little is known beyond it being the home of Olaf' *'The Glade, the enchanted home of the fae, located in Yordle lands.' For more information, check out the Valoran page on the League of Legends wikia .